All The World's A Stage
by possum
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in Salem and no one has a date for the costume couple's dance. The guys draw names and end up with the women of their dreams.
1. Default Chapter

All The World's a Stage

  


Notes: Jan wasn't raped. Her and Jason broke up. Belle and Shawn are together. Chloe is still being pressured by Phillip and Brady. Mimi and Kevin aren't together. They are all good friends. This is Part 1, Part 2 will be the dance. No sequels are planned.

  
  


The community was having their first annual Valentine's dance. The theme was famous couple's and everyone was excited about it. Well, all the girls were excited.

  


Belle, Shawn, Jan, Jason, Mimi, Chloe, Brady, and Phillip all sat together at the Brady Pub.

Belle was practically jumping up and down with excitement, "So who's taking who?"

Mimi groaned, "I'm not going. No one is going to ask me and I'm not going alone."

"Me either, this is a stupid dance," Jan added.

Everyone else voiced their opinions about not going. Belle looked at all of them with a frown. How could she have not seen how unhappy all her friends were? Suddenly an idea hit her. "How about we all go together?"

Jason grinned, "Like one big mass orgy?"

Jan slapped him on the back of the head, "Pig."

"Oink, oink baby."

  


Belle looked at Jason, "Are you done? Okay, what I meant was we could draw names. Whoever we pick, we go with. But me and Shawn are out cause I'm not going to a dance with my brother."

"So, we're just drawing names? What if I pick a guy? I'm not going with Jase," Phil said.

Belle rolled her eyes, "Duh, that's why we'll have a girl drawing. You just pick the girl, and then tell who it is." 

Everyone looked at each other. Mimi shrugged, "Well I guess it's better than going alone." 

The group agreed and Belle began the drawings.

She wrote- Chloe, Jan, and Mimi on pieces of paper and then folded them. She looked around for something to put them in. Belle grabbed Shawn's hat and put them in there. Phil drew first then Jason and then Brady.

Belle looked at them expectantly, "So, who'd you get?"

  


Phillip just stared at the paper. Of all the people, he got her. Jan. Why couldn't he have gotten Chloe. This could of been the thing to bring them back together.

Belle waved her hand in front of his face, "Hello?? Phil, who'd you get?"

Phillip looked over at Jan, "I got Jan."

The group all gasped and then looked at Chloe. She had gone a bit pale. Jan just smiled sweetly, "What time are you picking me up, lover?"

Phillip blushed deep red and avoided her gaze.

  


"Jase, how about you. Who's the lucky lady?"

Jason grinned wickedly, "Miss Chloe Lane."

Chloe groaned, "Lucky, my a$$."

"Yeah, I'd say your a$$ is pretty lucky," Jason quipped.

Chloe tried to ignore him, it was pretty hard to do. She was still upset that Phillip was with Jan. She didn't know why, but she just didn't want them to be together. Now she sounded like that one saying. 'I don't want him, but I don't want anyone else to have him either.'

  


Belle looked at Mimi. "So that means that Brady got-"

"Me," Mimi interrupted.

Brady grinned, "You bettcha sweetheart."

Mimi frowned, "Don't get any ideas, Black. This is strictly friendly."

"Okay, Meems I'll remember that when your ripping my clothes off."

"In your dreams," Mimi replied stiffly.

Brady grinned, "Every night, darlin'."

  


Belle interrupted, "Okay, enough of that. It's up to you guys who you come as. The dance is next week so get crackin'."

Belle and Shawn left to go start on their costume. Rather Belle dragged Shawn out to start on the costume. The rest of the gang eyed each other.

  


Shawn and Belle got in his truck and headed for his house.

"Shawn, I have the best idea!!" Belle squealed.

'Oh, no.' Shawn thought. "Belle I am not going as Justin," he said aloud.

Belle laughed, "No, not Justin and Britney. Johnny and Baby!!"

Shawn frowned, "Who?"

Belle rolled her eyes, "Dirty Dancing. Johnny Castle and Baby Houseman."

Shawn pulled the truck over, "No way, Belle. I am NOT going as some dancing fruitloop."

Belle sighed, "I knew we were going to fight about this. So who do you think we should go as?" Belle was willing to compromise.

Shawn thought for a minute. "Well, I'd have to be a man's man. Someone cool. Like Bruce Willis in Die Hard."

"That would be good for you honey, but no one would know who I was." Belle offered.

Shawn stroked his chin, "That's true. Wait! I got it. Indiana Jones!!"

Belle smiled. She could just see him in that hat and leather jacket. "But which girl will I be? From one, two or three?"

"You could be the one from Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. The blonde singer. Remember, Kate Capshaw played her?"

Belle brightened, "Oh yeah! That one was my favorite. That sounds great!!"

Shawn pulled the truck back on the road. "See just listen to me, I have all the great ideas."

  


*****

The next day...

  


Jan called Phillip on his cell phone.

"So Philly who are we going to be?"

Phillip smirked, "I don't care. Just give me the costume the night before and then I'll put it on." With that Phillip disconnected. Phillip could really care less seeing as how he wasn't going with Chloe. 

Jan just looked at the phone. 'What a dick!' she thought. 'I should make him be someone really embarrassing,' Jan thought with a giggle.

She was in the neighboring town of Scarsdale looking through the party shop. It also carried costumes in the back.

Jan came across a Barney and Baby Bop costume and busted up laughing. She could just see Phil's face. It would be worth seeing him as a purple dinosaur, even if she had to be a green one. She was about to take it to the checkout when she saw something in the corner of her eye. It was a set of Rhett Butler and Scarlett O'Hara costumes. Immediately the Barney costume was forgotten. This was it. They were going as Rhett and Scarlett.

  


*****

  


Chloe met Jason at Dotcom. She slid in a booth across from him.

"Before you even say a word, Chloe. I have the costumes picked out." Jason told her.

Chloe frowned, "Jase, I am NOT going as a porn queen from one of your video collections."

Jason snickered, "As much as I'd like to see that, no that's not what I had in mind."

Now Chloe was curious. "Then what?"

"Have you ever seen Pulp Fiction?"

Chloe shook her head no.

Jason produced a copy. "Here take this and watch it. I'm going as Vincent and you are going to be Mia. Okay? Good."

Jason walked out of Dotcom. Chloe was tempted to throw the video at the back of his head. But she didn't. Chloe picked up her coat and headed home to watch the show.

  


******

Two days later....

  


Mimi tapped her foot waiting for the elevator to reach Belle's penthouse. Mimi was coming over to do homework with her. Finally the elevator opened and Mimi knocked briskly on the door. She heard a faint, "Come in." So she opened the door.

  


Brady was sitting on the couch in a beater and shorts holding a bat and watching football. Mimi eyed him. "Brady, I don't know how much you know about sports, but you don't need a bat in football."

Brady smirked ,"Haha. In my kind of football you do, Meems. So what brings you here? Oh, never mind I see. You just couldn't stand to go another day without seeing me. Aw, I'm touched."

Mimi raised an eyebrow, "Wow. I never thought-"

"Well we all knew that."

Mimi glared at him, "I was saying, I never thought anyone could be more conceited than Jason, but you have greatly surpassed him. Is your sister home?"

  


Brady pulled himself off the couch and walked towards her. Mimi back away as he advanced till she was up against the wall. Brady invaded her personal space and whispered in her ear, "Nope, we're all alone. So, baby you can be as loud as you want."

Mimi took a shaky breath and then pushed him away, "Get off me, Black. I didn't come here for a quickie. Tell Belle to call me."

Mimi reached for the door and opened it, but Brady pushed it closed.

"We have to figure out what we are going to be for this little shindig."

Mimi sighed, her back still facing her, "I really don't care, Brady."

Mimi didn't see the feral grin that just spread across his face, "So We could go as Adam and Eve in all our glory. What a relief, now we don't have to worry about costumes."

Mimi whirled around horrified, "You wouldn't dare!"

Brady grinned, "Wouldn't I?"

Mimi glared at him again, "Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"Cause it's fun? No I have something picked out already for us."

Mimi eyed him suspiciously, "What?"

"We are going as Rocky and Adrian from Rocky."

Mimi thought for a moment, "Actually that's not bad."

Brady laughed, "I know, yes you may bow before me."

With that Mimi left the penthouse with a smile on her face. Why did these little encounters have such a effect on her? 

  



	2. Part 2

Part 2

One week later.....

  


Shawn stood at the foot of the stairs at the Penthouse. He was waiting on Belle. He didn't have to wait long. She floated down the stairs in a red and gold dress covered in sequins, her hair pinned up- she looked beautiful. Belle put the movie to shame.

Belle saw him standing at the stair in his khakis' and button up shirt with a brown leather jacket on with a brown fedora to top it off.

She reached the bottom of the stairs and linked her arm through his.

"Well, Indy where are we off to tonight?"

"That's Dr. Jones to you lady. We are going to Salem's most famous club to dance the night away."

Belle giggled at their role playing, "Shawn did you know that I do have a name. It's Willie Scott."

Shawn raised an eyebrow, "Indiana Jones, has no use for names."

Belle snorted, "Okay, let's go Dr. Jones." Belle pulled him out the door.

  


****

  


Phillip put on his costume trying to figure out who the hell he was supposed to be. Jan had just dropped it off like he said, but didn't tell him who he was.

Phil could tell it was not a new movie. 'Probably some stupid a$$ old musical or something.' he thought. Well, he would find out soon enough cause Jan was meeting him there.

  


Jan pulled up and got her costume out of the back of her car. There was no way she could drive with that big skirt on. It was hard enough with the corset on. Jan had made Mimi help her put it on, cause there was no way she was going to ask Phillip for help.

Henderson answered the door and directed her to a room she could change in. Henderson then alerted Master Phillip that his guest had arrived.

Phillip came down the stairs at the same time Jan came out of the room. They both stopped and stared at each other. Jan had on the dress Scarlett wore at the garden party complete with hat and parasol. Phil was dressed in an old fashioned suit like Rhett wore. They made a striking pair.

  


Phillip joined her at the bottom of the stairs. "Okay, I give up. Who are we?"

Jan rolled her eyes in disgust, "Don't you ever watch anything other than Sports Center? You're Rhett Butler and I'm Scarlett O'Hara. Gone With the Wind? Ring any bells?"

Then it donned on Phillip, "Oh, yeah. We watched that in Mr. O'Malley's class. Man that Scarlett was a stone cold b!tch. I'm glad that you saw the similarities between her and you."

Jan tossed her hair over her shoulder, "She might have been a b!tch, but it was because she knew that she could only depend on herself. She couldn't have the man that she thought she wanted. No one was there for her and it wasn't till the end that she realized it was okay to have someone take car of her."

  


Phillip wasn't listening to a word she said. His eyes and thoughts were glued to the cleavage she had just revealed by moving her hair. One good thing about old fashioned dresses, was the cleavage.

Jan realized where his gaze was and snapped her fingers in front of his face, "Focus, Philly! It's time to go. I don't want to be the last one in."

Phillip and Jan got in the limo, which was no small feat for Jan, and they headed for the dance.

  


****

Jason pulled up in front of Chloe's house. He checked his face in the mirror. He didn't have the long hair like Vincent, but he had the black suit complete with fake gun. Really it was a simple costume, but to all who knew the movie- it was cool as hell. He straightened his tie and headed for Chloe's door.

Nancy opened the door, "Oh, you must be Jason. Please come in. I still don't know what you two are supposed to be, but oh well."

Nancy told Chloe that Jason was here. Chloe put one more bobby pin in her wig to keep it secure. She had a black wig cut in a pageboy and a white shirt with black jacket and pants. She had to admit, she looked very cool.

  


After watching the movie, Chloe was now hooked on Quentin Tarantino movies. She thought this was a great idea for a costume. Also, Chloe wondered what else Jason might be able to introduce to her.

She met him at the stairs. "Wow," they both said.

"Let's go," he said while offering his arm. Chloe smiled and took it.

Jason helped her in his truck and then they sped off.

Chloe turned to him, "Jase. I just want to say that Pulp Fiction was a really great movie! I had no idea Tarantino was so brilliant."

Jason looked at her surprised, "You liked it? Wow, I didn't think you would cause it didn't have opera in it."

Chloe snorted, "I love opera, but I also like other things. After seeing that I rented Reservoir Dogs, True Romance, and From Dusk Till Dawn. They were all great! My favorite was Reservoir dogs though."

Jason looked at her stunned, "That's my favorite too."

Chloe looked at him and smiled, "Why can't I be Mr. Purple?"

"Cause some other guy on some other job is Mr. Purple," Jason said finishing the quote.

"Wow, Chloe you are so much different than I imagined." 

"You too Jase, you too."

  


****

  


Mimi cautiously entered the penthouse. She didn't trust Brady one bit. She half expected him to answer the door naked. He just loved to make her uncomfortable.

"Yo, Adrian. Or would that be- Yo, Miriam!" Brady yelled from the kitchen.

Mimi saw him standing there and couldn't take her eyes off him. All he had on was red boxing gloves, red, white, and blue boxing trunks, and socks and shoes. His chest was bare. The waist band on the shorts read- Balboa.

"Where did you get those shorts?" Mimi asked.

Brady grinned, "I had them made."

Mimi snorted, "You are really into this, huh? Your part is easy. My part sucked. There is nothing that distinguishes Adrian at all. She' s just frumpy and dowdy. All I have to go on is this!" Mimi said holding up a red beret. 

Brady looked at what she had on. Mimi wore a gray skirt that reached her knees with a tight white shirt and a button up blue sweater over it, open. She held the beret in her hand. 'How can she wear something like that and still be gorgeous?' he thought.

"You still look good to me, kid." Brady said in his best Stallone voice.

Mimi blushed and put the hat on. "Let's get out of here."

  


Brady walked behind Mimi watching her skirt swirl around her knees. 'Why was that ten times more enticing than that chick in a mini-skirt they just passed?' he thought. Because it was Mimi in that frumpy skirt and she was sexy as hell. There was no way to hide it. 'Sure its fun to flirt with Lockhart, but I'm not falling for her, am I?' Brady wondered.

*****

  


The people at the dance had sent out forms to be filled out before they arrived. The girls all filled these out for them and their dates. The dance committee wanted to know who they were, what movie, and their real names.

  


Jason and Chloe were the first ones to get there. A man standing by the door with a clipboard asked their names.

"Chloe Lane and Jason Masters." The man scanned the clipboard. "Ah, yes. Please wait over there. Your number is 32. When they call it, you may walk in."

Jason and Chloe waited for their number to be called.

Belle and Shawn arrived next but were several people behind them and then Phil and Jan and then Brady and Mimi.

  


Jason and Chloe's number was called. As they walked into the dance, the theme from Pulp Fiction played while the MC introduced them.

"Here is Vincent Vega, with Mrs. Mia Wallace also known as Jason Welles and Chloe Lane."

  


Shawn and Belle walked out. Indiana Jones theme played. "Here comes Indiana Jones and Willie Scott or could it be Shawn Brady and Belle Black."

  


Phillip and Jan walked out. Everyone turned to see them. Their costumes were stunning. Old fashioned music played, "I declare, here is Rhett Butler and Scarlett O'Hara, aka Phillip Kiriakis and Jan Spears."

  


Mimi and Brady walked in to "Eye of the Tiger." Brady heard this and turned to Mimi. "You sent this in?" he asked.

Mimi smiled and nodded. She knew he'd get a kick out of it.

"And in this corner Rocky Balboa with his main squeeze Adrian. And in the other corner Brady Black and Miriam Lockhart. Yo, Miriam!"

  


*****

  


Everyone got together at a table after they had been announced. The girls all squeezed together and gushed over the costumes while the guys sat back and grinned at them.

Shawn slapped Brady on the back, "I just knew you'd find a way to go shirtless."

Brady grinned, "It was Mimi's idea. She wanted easy access." All the guys laughed.

Mimi's head shot up when she heard her name. She narrowed her eyes at him, "What did you just say about me, Black?"

Brady just shrugged his shoulders.

Mimi looked at the others, "Whatever he says about me isn't true."

Brady smirked, "Oh so when I said that you were the hottest piece of tail here I was lying. I was lying guys it's not true. She's such a cold fish."

Mimi huffed and walked away while Brady laughed his head off.

Belle slapped him upside the head, "You're such a jerk." She stomped off after Mimi.

Jan and Chloe both sent him withering glares.

  


Jason swept Chloe onto the dance floor before she could hurt Brady, while Phil drug Jan to the refreshments.

  


Belle followed Mimi into the restroom.


	3. Part 3

Part 3

  


Belle found Mimi in the girls restroom sitting on the sink counter. Belle hopped up next to her.

"He's jerk. You know this Meems. Why are you letting it get to you?"

Mimi stared at her shoes, "Cause I am so tired of being the buddy. Why can't I be the one that guys flirt with and take out? All I get to hear is rude jokes and comments about other girls."

"I think that in Brady's hormone clouded head, he was flirting with you. I've never seen him be like that to anyone else."

Mimi looked at her, "Yeah?"

Belle nodded.

Mimi laughed, "I'm such a mess. How do you deal with me?"

Belle laughed too, "Cause you deal with me."

"Do you have any gum?"

"I think so," Belle said rummaging through her matching purse. She held up some gum and gave a piece to Mimi.

"Thanks, Belle. By the way you look great tonight."

Belle got teary eyed, "Thanks, Meems."

They hugged and then Mimi sent her on her way before she started crying too.

  


Belle walked back to the table and poked Brady.

He turned to her, "What?"

She gave him a look, "You need to go apologize to Mimi."

Brady rolled his eyes, "Relax, Belle she's fine. Your taking it the wrong way."

Belle put her hands on her hips, "I'm telling you right now, Brady Black! You need to say your sorry! She's in the bathroom." Belle had to yell the last part out cause Shawn had physically picked her up and moved her away from her brother.

  


Brady sat there. 'Sh!t, what have I done now,' he wondered.

Brady took off his boxing gloves and walked towards the bathrooms. He leaned his forehead against the door before opening it and sighed. 

Mimi was still sitting on the counter, now she was chewing gum. Mimi heard the door open and thought it was Belle, "It's okay, go back to Shawn."

"Now why would I do that?" Brady said.

Mimi's head shot up, "What are you doing in here? This is the GIRL's room, Brady."

"Look, Meems. I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I know it upset you and I don't know why I said it."

Mimi wasn't giving in, "Oh, you know exactly why you said it. Because you have to look like the big shot in front of everyone else. Because why would I mind? I'm so starved for attention, I'll take anything, right? Why can't you just be nice every now and then?"

Brady sighed, "Wow. I bet you've been wanting to say that for a long time, huh? You want the truth, Mimi?"

Mimi nodded. Boy did she ever.

"Well the truth is that you scare me."

Mimi scoffed, "I scare you?"

Brady cleared his throat, uncomfortable, "Yeah, you do. I mean you used to be my little sister's best friend. Just a little punk that hung around me. Now your this gorgeous creature that has some how found its way into my world."

Mimi was speechless.

"Meems, when your not around I'm thinking about you and when you are around I can't think at all. I guess, I've been such a jerk because I wanted to keep you away. But I don't want to do that anymore."

  


Mimi eased off the counter and Brady approached her. "What do you say, Meems? Wanna give it a go?"

Mimi didn't answer she just leaned up and kissed him for all she was worth. Brady matched her fervor, sliding his tongue in her mouth and tasting her strawberry bubble gum.

Brady and Mimi broke apart when they couldn't breathe. Brady was now chewing her gum. Mimi smiled shyly at him. Now she didn't know how to act around him.

Brady grinned and threw his arm around her shoulders, "Come on. Let's dance."

****

  


Jason and Chloe were still on the dance floor having the time of their lives. They were reenacting the dance scene in Pulp Fiction. Chloe threw her head back and laughed, "I never knew I could have this much fun!"

Jason smiled, "Me either."

Finally the song ended and a slower one took it's place. Jason held out his hand and Chloe accepted. He pulled her close and Chloe rested her head on his shoulder.

Her thoughts were filled with him. He was so different than he usually was. 

Chloe was starting to see a side of Jason Welles that she liked very much. He had opened doors for her all night and got them punch and he hadn't once complained about dancing with her. Chloe smiled and snuggled a little closer.

  


Jason grinned to himself and looked down at the top of her head. He hadn't known that she could be so fun to be with. Jason had always thought that she was stiff and boring, but tonight she was like a different person. She told dirtier jokes than he did! Jason chuckled softly, Yep things were starting to change.

"Chloe?" Jason said softly.

"Yes, Jason?" Chloe said, lifting her eyes to meet his.

"Would you go out with me sometime?" He asked while staring into her eyes.

Chloe smiled, "I'd love to."

Jason broke out with a big grin and slowly leaned towards her.

Chloe closed her eyes and awaited his lips.

Their lips met in a soft, teasing embrace. Jason slowly applied pressure and Chloe opened her mouth to him. His tongue swept in, claiming her as his own. 

When they broke apart, the two stared at each other. "Wow," they said in unison.

****

  


Phillip watched from the refreshment table. He watched his ex-girlfriend kiss his best friend, and felt a little surprised. He didn't feel as hurt as he should have.

The curly brunette at his side caught his attention.

Jan looked at him, "I know it's hard to watch that Phil. When Jase and I first broke up, I couldn't stand to see him with anyone else. I thought that I still loved him and I do, but now its a different kind of love. Things will get better, I promise."

  


Phillip looked at her, "Okay, Dr. Ruth. Where is Jan and what have you done to her?"

Jan laughed, "I'm serious Phil. I wasn't always a raging b!tch. I have feelings too. I just buried them for so long so they couldn't be hurt anymore. As you know, I don't exactly have the best home life."

Phillip sighed, "For so long, all I knew was Chloe. She's pretty much the only girl I've dated and now that we're not together, its like I don't know how to be."

Jan grasped his arms and turned him towards her, "Just be you Philly. That's all you have to be."

Phillip looked down at Jan and for once saw her for what she was. A strong, vibrant woman who was also scared and alone. Phillip pulled her into a hug. "Thank you, Jan. Thank you for being a friend to me."

"Your welcome, Phillip."

"Hey, you wanna grab a burger sometime?" 

Jan smiled, "That would be great. But for now, let's dance!!"

****

Belle stood off to the side of the dance floor with Shawn's arms wrapped around her from behind. She smiled and watched all the couples.

Brady and Mimi were dancing closely and stealing kisses every now and then.

Jason and Chloe were dancing and talking a mile a minute.

Phillip and Jan just held each other and looked into each other's eyes.

"Well, I see that your awful proud of yourself," Shawn whispered in her ear.

Belle shivered, "Well, I am the best matchmaker, this side of the Mississippi."

Shawn chuckled and placed a kiss on her neck.

Belle practically purred, "Shawn if you keep that up, everyone is going to wonder where we are."

Shawn smiled, "Let them wonder."

  


No one noticed the young couple sneak out the side door. They were too wrapped up in each other.

  


The End! Hope you all enjoyed it! Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
